


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 6 - Ending the War

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gender Bender, Incest, Lactation, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: With most of Corrin's army transformed into Elise's children, Elise decides to take matters into her own hands and finish the war once and for all.





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 6 - Ending the War

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the final part of this series. I'm kinda happy I finalized this, considering I usually don't finish things I work on. Now that school's started once more, though, I don't think I'll be able to write as often, so my apologies. I'm also sorry for the lack of lewds. Kinda just wanted to finish this up. Still, hope you enjoy this last part!

Azura breathed a sigh of relief as she exited Kotaro’s lair. She had planned to let Corrin know about Elise’s misdeeds after they got through Mokushu, but thanks to Kotaro they ended up fighting some Hoshidans, which lead to Corrin learning of Kotaro’s trickery, and even more fighting.

Most of the fighting was mostly done by Corrin, Azura and Elise, with a few enemies being picked off by Elise’s sons, but it wasn’t particularly difficult. For whatever reason, most of Kotaro’s ninjas were very old and bad at fighting, and even Kotaro himself was past his prime. But now, with the battle won, Azura focused on more important matters, deciding to inform her of Elise.

She looked around the open forest for Corrin. During the last moments of the fight, she’d suddenly disappeared along with Elise. While it could have just been a ‘heat of the moment’ sort of thing where they got caught up fighting some other soldier, Azura couldn’t help but suspect something much more sinister was happening.

First she searched around the cave’s entrance, but, upon failing to find any traces of the princesses’ presence, she began asking her fellow soldiers and even Elise’s sons. Not none of them knew of their whereabouts, however, leading Azura to check their supply carts. At first it seemed like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, though upon further inspection, she found that strange noises were coming from one carts.

Once she located the source of the noise, she saw Camilla standing in front of the cart trying to look inconspicuous, but not doing a very good job at it. Azura approached the cart, resolve in her face. Camilla jumped in surprise when he saw her.

“Uh- H-H-Hey Azura! What’s up? Wh-What’re you doing?” He asked her, obviously nervous as he leaned on the cart.

“I’m looking for Corrin. Have you seen her?” She asked him, a rough sting in her words.

“C-Corrin? I- Uh- I think she’s still in the cave. Talking to Saizo maybe?”

“That’s odd. Saizo already left.” Camilla sweat at the comment. “Say what’s in the cart?”

“I-In this cart? Nothing! Just… You know! Supplies! And Stuff…”

“Hmm…”

Azura extended her arm to try and open the cart’s tent, but was stopped by Camilla.

“Wait! You- Ummm… Can’t go in there!” He told her.

“Why? If it’s just supplies then it should be fine.” She retorted.

Moving Camilla away from the entrance, Azura opened the tent flap and entered the car. She gasped as she saw Elise sitting on the floor naked with a small boi Corrin sitting on her lap, sucking on her breast while she jacked off his peen.

Elise fixated on her little Corrin with a warm smile, as she pleasured his little dick and enjoyed the feeling of feeding her young one. Corrin on his part, writhed in pleasure as he drank Elise’s milk, unaware of the world around him. After some time, Elise finally noticed Azura, meeting her with a smile.

“Like what you see?”

Azura looked at Elise in disgust, sheer anger displayed in her face.

“Why are you doing this Elise?” She asked.

“Hmm…” Elise thought fondly.

“At first it was just an accident. I wanted to be more mature and helpful, so I made myself older. But as time went on, I realized that maturity doesn’t come with age. Adults act like they have all the answers and they can solve all the problems, but they’re the ones that cause the problems in the first place. Since all of you were so unreliable, now I’ll be the one in charge. I’ll end this war and take care off all of you. None of you will have to worry about anything besides enjoying yourself and having fun. Doesn’t that sound nice? Besides, I just love taking care of my cute little sons!”

Elise fastened her pace, making Corrin spurt all over her hand. Azura looked upon the scene with disgust and terror.

“It’s ok Azura.” She said, picking up her tome with her free hand. “Soon you’ll understand.”

Azura didn’t have any time to react before Elise cast the spell and a ball flew towards her at lightning speed. She fell down as it hit, feeling a daze from the impact. Before long, a wave of arousal hit her body hard, making her cheeks flushed and a feeling of heat surround her.

Her vision became blurred, as Azura found she had a hard time concentrating on her surroundings. She looked around aimlessly in a daze, falling onto the as confusion and arousal filled her brain, until her eyes met Elise’s breasts. She began salivating, a wet patch forming in her crotch. Looking at the magnificent melons with desire, she begun crawling towards Elise, need in her eyes. Azura knew what she was feeling was wrong, but couldn’t prevent herself from moving towards Elise.

Eyes glued to Elise’s massive mammaries, Azura promptly arrived to her side. She began fondling them, pressing them, feeling their softness and warmth in her hands, arousal dripping from her womanhood. The longer she stared at Elise’s breast, the more her cognitive abilities diminished. Her mind was filled by them completely, they felt comforting, inviting, enticing. Giving in to lust, Azura began sucking on them.

She slurped the breasts with vigor, feeling immense satisfaction from doing so. Azura could have never imagined that sucking breasts could feel this good, yet she was in the edge of orgasm from simply doing so. She submitted comepletely to lust, as she sucked Elise’s breast with a pleasured expression, which made Elise smile.

Elise’s breasts shuddered, and milk began flowing directly into Azura’s mouth. Azura orgasmed immediately as her taste buds came into contact with the sweet liquid, her pussy shooting out fluids in joy. Eyes rolled back, Azura basked in the pleasure that came from drinking Elise’s milk, and as more warmth overcame her, she began to change.

She lost a considerable amount of height, becoming smaller and smaller. Her breasts deflated and diminished, turning into a girlish flat. Her features softened as she became younger, and her butt plumped up a bit. The most important change was to come however, as even more heat enveloped Azura’s nether region.

Her clitoris grew a bit in length, with skin growing to match it. Her vagina sealed up completely, and in its place a small sack inflated, and was promptly filled with two balls. The tip of her clit became mushroom shaped, and as a vertical slit appeared on it, Azura exploded in orgasm with cum flying from his new penis.

At this point Azura had forgotten everything about escaping and not turning into a kid. He sucked on Elise’s breast frantically, immersing himself in the pleasure, uncaring for everything else. Though he’d just cum, his dick throbbed with arousal, ready for more action. Elise smiled at the mind-broken boy. Her plan was almost complete.

 

Elise’s army entered Izumo’s castle without much interruption. The previous plan had been to go through neutral Izumo, rest and gather information, but, when the Archduke invited the group to the castle for a feast, Elise was more than happy to comply. Thus, Elise walked the halls of the castle as she held hands with Corrin and Azura. Suddenly, a colorful character appeared to them, wearing white robes a huge smile on his face.

“Hello there! Greetings and salutations! You've traveled far, haven't you? You have! Welcome to my not-so-humble abode, Nohrian friends!” He said.

“Greetings!” Elise responded warmly. “Thanks for the kind welcome.”

“My castle here is a teeny tiny bitty baby, but please make yourselves at home.” He answered.

“Ahh, thank you very much, but… Who would I be addressing right now?” She asked.

“Oh! OH! Silly me! Yes, allow me to introduce myself. I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair six times running. Not to brag. It's so nice to meet you!” Izana answered with a smile.

“Well this is quite refreshing.” She said smiling. “A royal that doesn’t act stuck up and fancy. Pleasure meeting you Archduke.”

“Oh my, such praise! You’re making me blush… You are my new favorite, Lady Elise!”

Elise looked puzzled. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself.” She said, making Izana sweat a bit.

“Ah ha ha... Ehem. Right. Don't be a goose, milady. You are all part of the Nohrian royal family. I know all of your names! It's only fitting for an archduke such as myself.” He said nervously.

“Though, I must say, you royals have the most exquisite of exquisite timing.” He jumped up again, energy returning to the Archduke. “Tonight I am hosting a banquet fit for lovely little royal types like you! I already have the most TO DIE FOR guest list. You'll die! You simply MUST attend. You must! You will, yes? Will you? Won't you?”

“Guests?” Elise asked.

“Yes! It's hard to believe, but you're not the only royals I've collected today. I also have the honor of hosting the Hoshidan royal family!” He said energetically.

Suddenly, from behind Izana appeared the entire Hoshidan royal family.

“Corrin?! Is that r-really you?” Sakura asked.

“Corrin? What are you doing here?!” Hinoka added.

“Corrin… How unexpected.” Ryoma continued, while Takumi held his silence.

Corrin hid behind the specimen that was his mother, as Elise smiled devilishly. Having the entire royal Hoshidan family was the greatest stroke of luck she’d have yet. They were all gathered together here! And she didn’t even need to march into the Hoshidan capital. It seems her plans were going perfectly. She held Corrin’s hand as she addressed the Hoshidans.

“Lord Ryoma… I very much look forward to our reunion.” She smiled slyly.

Ryoma looked at her with disdain. “I don’t know what you’re planning Nohrian, but if it’s fighting you want then that can be arranged.” He said, pulling out his sword.

“Whoa! No, no, no! Stop this at once!” Izana said, jumping with energy “You don't want to be held responsible for breaking Izumo's neutrality pact, right? Put those awful swords away THIS INSTANT.”

Ryoma backed down, sheathing his sword. “I may stay my blade, but don't expect me to let my guard down. I don't need a weapon to kill you, should the need arise.”

“My dear lord Ryoma… I do not wish to engage you in combat. In fact, I’m seeking to end this war in the least violent way… This war has cause so much pain and suffering… I wish to end it as soon as possible. And now that we’re both here, maybe we could discuss some terms for peace.”

Ryoma looked at Elise with caution. A Nohrian worried about pain and suffering? Even though they caused it in the first place? Surely she was plotting some sort of scam or trick. He turned away from her, saying nothing.

 

Ryoma sat in his prison cell disheartened. He should have expected the Nohrians to pull some underhanded trick, but he never expected them to replace the Archduke of Izana with an impostor. He had been caught off guard and without weapons, and now sat rotting away in a prison cell along with his family, as the awaited execution. Who would have thought this was the way he would go out?

Suddenly, unlocking noises came from the door, making all the siblings stand up in alert. The door opened to reveal the eldest Nohrian royal, lady Elise, who promptly walked in the room, a confident look on her face. Anger overcame Ryoma as he called to her.

“Nohrian Scum!” He yelled. “What underhanded tricks you’ve used on us… I shouldn’t be surprised. Well don’t think I’ll be going down so easily. Even unarmed I can-”

“Oh hold shut your yapping crown prince.” She answered, waving him off. “Neither I nor any Nohrian royals were responsible for your capture. It was one of Garon’s underlings, Zola, who pretended to be Izana and captured you while you were unarmed. He planned to execute you and get favors with Garon, but I have other plans.”

“W-What do you mean?” Ryoma stepped back, some of his anger receding.

“I mean I’ve saved you! You’re no longer going to be executed. And now that I’ve dealt with Zola and we’re all together, I think it’s good time to discuss the terms for our peace.”

Ryoma winced. “You think we can discuss peace just because you’ve saved us? Saved us from trickery of one of your underlings I must add. I don’t think so. I will not even think of a peace treaty until you’ve returned our brother, repaid us for your aggressions, and dethroned the mad beast you call king!”

“Oh dear…” Elise said, giving small little tsks. “You’re not in any position to make any demands. We’re going to sign a peace agreement whether you like it or not. As for king Garon… I’ll deal with that once I return home. But for now, let’s get this meeting started.”

Elise quickly reached for her tome, and shot out a spell towards the young princess Sakura. A ball of energy flew towards the unsuspecting princess, pushing her back as it made contact. Suddenly, Sakura began feeling heat spread throughout her body, as it prepared its upcoming change.

Sakura shot up, her height increased steadily, as she became as tall as Elise. Her breasts then ballooned outwards and became massive EE cups, with her butt blowing up and becoming massive as well. Her body gained mature curves while she began looking older. Finally, Sakura held herself back, she’d been transformed into an oversexualized older version of herself. Tears began swelling her face.

“WHAT HAVE YOU-?” Takumi shouted with rage. He quickly started darting towards Elise, but suddenly stopped, as he found himself unable to move his limbs any longer.

“Nuh uh uh These are the terms for our peace. As much as I would love to have more boys, I don’t think I can take care of two kingdoms, which is why I’ve chosen Sakura to be your new leader! With her at the helm, I’m sure our kingdoms will know peace! Now for the next part.”

Elise then quickly casted another spell, which manifested into three balls that shot into the other three Hoshidan siblings, Hinoka, Takumi and Ryoma. Soon, they began shivering as a strange warmth overcame them.

They all shrank simultaneously, becoming shorter and shorter. Ryoma’s and Takumi’s masculine features receded as they became younger and softer. Hinoka’s short bust became non-existent, replaced by a boyish flat chest. Then, Takumi’s and Ryoma’s manhoods lost much of their length, and as for Hinoka, her pussy lips melted together forming a sack, and her clit extended to form a penis, as she had been transformed into a boy. Now only children versions of the three Hoshidan royals remained.

Elise giggled. “I’ll leave you these three to get you started… You’re gonna need more eventually, but this is fine for now.”

She motioned Kaziine into the room, and placed her book in his hands.

“When you’re ready Kaziine will give you this so you can continue changing others. I look forward to our future relationships, Queen Sakura…” She said, as she licked her lips.

With that, Elise left the room, leaving the Hoshidan royals to cope with their changes. Sakura fell to her knees and cried. Queen? Leader? She’d been transformed into an adult!? She could barely handle it all. The other royals huddled together to comfort her. They would get through this together.

 

Somewhere in the mountains of Nohr, lay a deep dark cave, with long corridors. Inside the deepest parts of one of these alcoves shone a lone blue light, a light that lead to a portal connected to another realm. In front of it stood a lone merchant, hood casting a shadow over her head, smiling as she carried her magical wares.

“I must say, this one became real interesting… An exceptional chain of events.”

The merchant walked through the portal as she mused over her accomplishments. Once she passed, the portal shone for a short while until puffed and closed, the last link to the merchant’s original world completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, towards the end I didn't have too much time to really work on it, but more importantly I lost steam. I was very happy with the first chapters, but as time went on I kind of got tired of the whole thing. As such, I think the later writing isn't as good, but I don't know. I just want to move to other things. I've found that I can write really well if I'm writing about something that I'm into at the time, so sorry if the quality went a bit down. Still I hope you enjoyed this fun little ride. Can't wait to do more.


End file.
